Alone Again
by Creativity Is Wonder
Summary: The sequel to "Alone". Chad's dad has just recently gone to jail and Chad starts to believe that he is finely fitting in. All that stops when the people around him go in different directions. Chad is now a victim of bullying and again, nobody knows. Will Chad go back to his ways of self harming and believing to be alone or will he realise all that is wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Alone Again

Summary: The sequel to "Alone". Chad's dad has just recently gone to jail and Chad starts to believe that he is finely fitting in. All that stops when the people around him go in different directions. Chad is now a victim of bullying and again, nobody knows. Will Chad go back to his ways of self harming and believing to be alone or will he realise all that is wrong?

Chapter One: One

**Authors Notes: Hey readers! It's been a while since I have updated anything, sorry about that. I have just recently had a new idea! A lot of people liked my story "Alone" and I am very happy to here that. I recently decided that I was going to write a sequel. how exciting is that? I hope that this story is as successful as the original was. I didn't really plan on writing a sequel but this idea just came to me. If you have any ideas then please let me know and I will think about adding them to the story as I am still thinking up some ideas myself. I don't really have much to say except... enjoy!**

(Chad's Point Of View)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, telling me that it was time to get up and ready for work. I got out of bed and slipped on the clothes that I had set out for today. I then walked into the bathroom and washed up. Once I was done, I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I walked over to the cupboard and took out a box of cereal and a bowl. I poured the cereal into the bowl and then sat at the table, and started to eat it.

If you don't know, a few months ago, I tried to commit suicide. Luckily though, Sonny found me and stopped me trying to go any further. I told her about all the things going on in my life, with my dad and me feeling "alone". After I talked to Sonny about it all, she insisted she called the police and get my dad arrested for child abuse. Since then, I have been living my like in this house, finally being a happy person. I have stopped self harming and throwing up, well almost. It's not really a big need in my life any more, it's just, once you stop, it's hard to stop. I have been going to a therapist. Talking about the abuse I went threw and why I was self harming and I became bulimic. My therapist is amazing, she has really helped me. I go to her every Tuesday, today is Tuesday, which means I will be going to see her after work today.

After I finished my breakfast, I picked up my car keys and went outside, closing the door behind me. I then got into my car and took my cell phone out of my pocket. I looked through the contacts and selected Sonny name.

"**Hey?"**

"Hey Sonshine" I said into the phone.

"**Oh hey Chaddy!**" She said excitedly.

"I'm guessing you didn't check caller ID?" I asked her with a light chuckle.

"**Nope!**" She giggled. Well she seems in a happy mood today.

"What's gotten you so happy?" I asked her as I put my phone on speaker and put it on the seat beside me so that I could start the car up.

"**Oh nothing...**" She said with a sigh. "**Just the fact that today is the day that... the cafeteria has apple crumble!" **

"Really Sonny, Really?" I asked her. "You happy because the cafeteria is having apple crumble?"

"**Yup!**" She said, popping the "p". "**I'm joking, I'm just in a happy mood today that's all" **She said, I could feel her smiling through the phone.

"So the cafeteria isn't having apple crumble?" I asked, slightly confused.

"**Of course it is silly!" **She said as if I had just said the dumbest thing ever."**Anyway, why did you phone me?**"

"I was just letting you know that I'm on my way to the studios now" I told her.

"**Oh okay! Bye!**"

"Bye!" I said before I hung up the phone. I put my cell phone back into my pocket and then stopped as the lights in front of me turned red.

(Sony's Point Of View)

After the Chad hung up I put my cell phone back into my pocket and sighed. Chad is already becoming a better person. Well, I man, not that he wasn't before. It's just... since he has been going to speak to a therapist and stuff he has become more him again. He is much happier now and he tries to eat as often as possible, meaning trying not to skip meals and eating what he needs to. Sure there may be the odd one or two times where he has told me he isn't hungry (which isn't the case but that's okay, I except that since he is getting better and still getting used to the whole "eating" and not "purging" thing. Anyway... I am just so happy! I don't know why, like I said whilst I was speaking on the phone with Chad, I am just in a good mood. And to me, it seems like he is too.

At the moment, I am sitting in my bedroom beside my dressing table. I have just finished putting on a fair amount of make up (I didn't have time to do it at home) and I now have nothing to do except wait for Chad. I was planning on getting him a little present for this afternoon. You see, Chad is going to be with his therapist after work today and I wanted to get him something to congratulate him in doing so well. He has made a big improvement since he first started and I just feel that he should be rewarded for that. I have a few ideas in my head but I'm not sure what to choose from. I will have to ask Tawni and see what she thinks. Speaking of Tawni, here she comes now.

I watched as she walked into the dressing room, not bothering to take a look at me and notice I am here. Typical her. She immediately walked over to her dressing room and sat in front of her mirror, that's always the first thing she does when she walks in here. She carefully picked up her coco moco coco and re-applied it to her lips. I swear that's like the tenth time she has done that in the space of an hour. She then put the lid back on her lipstick, took a tissue from a drawer beside her and blotted. She then put the lipstick back in it's place and turned around, finely taking notice of me.

"Oh hey Sonny, I didn't see you" She said as she put the slightly lipstick covered tissue into the bin.

"Yeah... I've kinda been here the whole time" I said my voice getting a bit higher as I was trying to make a point.

"Well I never saw you" She said, she walked over to her closet and took a good look at the clothes that hung on hangers.

"Whatever, that doesn't matter. I need your advice" I told her.

She immediately dropped the clothes she was holding and walked over to me. "You are coming to me for advice? Oh I feel so special" She beamed excitedly.

"Yeah, I was wondering... what should I get Chad?" I asked hoping that she would have some good ideas.

"Why would you get Chad anything?" She asked me, I then remembered that I hadn't explained the situation to her.

"Well you know how Chad has been going to a therapist. Right?" I asked her, I knew that she knew but I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page here.

"Yeah, he has been going for how long now?" She asked me curiously.

"About three months" I stated.

"Right, now what do you need help with again?" Yeah... she um, she's very forgetful at times.

"I was thinking of getting him a gift, you know, to show him that I appreciate him getting help and how well he is doing" I told her, hoping she would understand me clearly and get straight to giving ideas.

"And you want some advice... on what to get him?" She asked hopefully. (She loves giving advice).

"Yup!" I said happily.

"Well you could get him a mug you know the ones that say "best boyfriend forever"?" I just nodded my head, slightly confused. "Or you could get him a t-shirt that also says "best boyfriend forever" I think they look cute" She giggled.

"Tawni, I don't think that was the kind of thing I was aiming at" I told her, I don't think Chad would want that, it also doesn't feel like the right thing to get him.

"Oh" She said disappointedly. She then gasped and a huge smile appeared on her face. "I know!"

"What?" I asked her. I hope this suggestion is good or I am going to start to regret asking her.

"You could buy him one of those fancy diaries, they look really nice. It could be a way for him to let out his feelings. Sure he does that when he is with his therapist but he could write it when he is down is when he has the urge to start going back, it could be like a new friend for him" She said in all honesty.

"Tawni!" I said excitedly. "That's a great idea"

"I know" She said as she flipped her hair.

"So.." I said now having nothing else to say. "Thanks for the help"

"No problem" She smiled. "If you want, I'm heading over to the store now to get some more coco moco coco, I can get on of those diary's for you so you can rap it up in time so you can give it to Chad" She suggested.

"Oh that would be great, here let me get give you the money" I said as I rummaged through my hand bag looking for my purse. "How much are they?"

"There thirty dollars but there worth it, they are really big and look really nice" She gushed.

I handed her over the thirty dollars and then watched as she ran out of the dressing room excitedly. I can't wait to see Chad's face when he get's his gift.

**End Note: Well there is the first chapter. I would have made it longer but I wanted to keep it short just so you can get a little taster of it. I don't really know where this is heading but I have a few ideas so hopefully you will find them good. **

**Random Fact: If you have 3 quarters, 4 dimes, and 4 pennies, you have $1.19. You also have the largest amount of money in coins without being able to make change for a dollar.**

**Random question: If you met Demi Lovato would you:**

**A) Faint?**

**B) Start screaming uncontrollably?**

**c) Act casual and have a normal conversation with her?**

**Like I said, feel free to let me know if you have any ideas or not and they will be taken into consideration. I would like to here what yo think should happen in the story and see if they match my ideas that I have so far or if you have any new ones. Please review and me know what you think and If I should continue this or not. I probably will but the updates won't be very quick, I just want to know what you think of it so far.**


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I haven't written anything for this story in ages? I was thinking, now that my main focus is on worn, I might go back and write a chapter for my other multis every now and again. They won't be long chapters, probably 1,000-2,000 words at the most. Nothing like worn. I am trying to get every chapter of worn to be around 4,000 words.

If I do post a chapter of one of my other multis, which one would you like to see updated first?

Here are my multi chapter I am working on:

Alone Again

The Music Helps Him Heal

Insecurities (Glee fanfiction)

If I get at least of chapter for each of them post within the next month or so,I will post another chapter to the story that you all love "Get The Gum". I was reading it over the other day and I felt like it needed another chapter, just to round it off. Either that, or I just write a one shot.

Let me know your thoughts

Also, for the new readers of Worn, I am off school for Easter break now, meaning I am off for two weeks. I have nearly 1,500 words written for chapter two already, expect it up within the next week. I will try and make it 4,000 words like the first chapter.


End file.
